


Lazy Days

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Destiel 30 day OTP Challenge - April 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas POV, Domestic destiel, M/M, teacher cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: I know I'm behind and I know these are short, but it's something to get my writing mojo back. I'm trying to make all the prompts for this month follow a timeline of Dean and Cas' relationship. If you read the first day, this one is roughly six to nine months prior to that.As always, all mistakes are my own.Enjoy.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm behind and I know these are short, but it's something to get my writing mojo back. I'm trying to make all the prompts for this month follow a timeline of Dean and Cas' relationship. If you read the first day, this one is roughly six to nine months prior to that. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean and Castiel were laid out on the couch. It was a typical sight for the late Sunday afternoon. Dean often laid himself between Castiel’s legs, using the older man’s abdomen as a pillow as he read through a comic book. Castiel would read his own book as his left hand idly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. The contact brought comfort to both the men and honestly both men enjoyed the intimacy of the act.

This weekend, both the men were wearing matching pajama pants, a past Christmas gift that came with a key. Neither man had taken that step yet, both having their own separate dwellings, but wanting to have their partner to be able to come in at any time. 

Their relationship was unique and more profound than others around them. As corny as it sounded, they were able to communicate without words, even in the short period of time that they were together. Castiel was pretty sure that he was in love with the green-eyed man but afraid to scare him off with talk of such a heavy and serious topic.

Not to say that the emotions where one sided. In fact, what Dean felt for Castiel was more than he had ever felt for his previous relationships. Dean just wasn’t they kind of guy who could articulate his feelings to convey the right emotions. He tries, many times, to work on this but he still stumbles and finds it easier to say that he doesn’t do ‘chick flick moments,’ but one look into his life with Castiel will tell you otherwise. 

Castiel felt Dean shift, bringing his attention to the man between his legs. 

“You hungry?” Dean asked looking up him.

“I could eat,” Castiel responded with a slight nod. 

“Wanna go to the diner and grab some burgers?”

Castiel chuckled and put his bookmark in place. “Dean, it’s hardly noon. And we had breakfast a little over two hours ago.”

Dean rolled and stood up. Castiel let his eyes roam Dean’s body as the other stretched his arms above his head, arching his back a little. The black cotton tee shirt he wore rode up and exposed Dean’s freckled hip. Castiel licked his lips at the sight. That was one of his favorite places to bite when he was taking Dean apart at the seams. 

“Cas?” 

Castiel hummed, letting Dean know he had heard him and was greeted with the baritone chuckle. 

“Oh, you’re hungry alright,” Dean teased moving closer to Cas.

“I believe my students would say that I’m thirsty,” he corrected Dean as he grabbed at the fabric on his boyfriend’s chest to pull him closer.

Dean chuckled again, now leaning over Castiel with one hand beside Castiel’s head and the other on the backside of the couch. “Why so thirsty, Cas? Need me to get you more water?” he teased, pulling his head back every time Castiel was close enough to kiss him.

Castiel growled. “Give me what I want, Winchester.”

“Not until you agree to lunch.”

Castiel’s eyebrow shot up at that. “You’re going to withhold a kiss from me, if I don’t agree to lunch?”

Dean smirked. “Hey, we all have needs, Cas. I need a bacon cheese burger and you need my sweet kiss.”

“Fine,” Castiel grumbled with an eye roll. He was rewarded with the soft press of Dean’s lips upon his. It wasn’t nearly enough as Dean made it a chaste kiss before pulling away. 

“Awesome. Get dressed. We’re going in twenty.” Dean instructed as he headed to the bedroom.

“You owe me a milkshake!” Castiel called out after him.

“Of course, babe!” Dean called back. “Chocolate with extra cream and two cherries.”

Castiel smiled and melted into the couch. He really was head over heels for that man. 


End file.
